Fallout PBS
Fallout PBS is the 7th PBS game in the main series. This PBS is very different from the others because this one is based off of the Fallout series, and instead of building a normal city, the game is mostly story (roleplay)-based and most buildings are derelict as a result of nuclear bombing and radiation. This PBS is one of the biggest PBS games ever. Locations * Vault 420 ** Main Hall ** Water Purifier (destroyed) ** Power Room (destroyed) ** Diner (partially destroyed) ** Lounge Area ** Bedrooms/Bathrooms (blocked off by dirt, inaccessible) * Radio Tower * Destroyed Rural Houses * Grave * Punchwood Family Bunker (incomplete) * Skylake * Joontropolis Developments * Vault 999 ** Living Quarters (destroyed) ** Water Purifier (inaccessible) * Vault 79 (Flooded) ** Kitchen/Power (Flooded) ** Bathroom (Flooded) * Aztecan temple (Destroyed) * Aperture Laboratories California Division (Under Construction/Destroyed) * Eastwood Ravine * Mighlington, Population 108 ** Sun-Mart (partially destroyed) ** Destroyed Houses ** School (partially destroyed) * Shrek Insur. (partially destroyed) * Police Station * The Dino Nightclub * "Pond of Broken Dreams" * Park * Secret Bunker * Cave Bunker * Sweetie Belle Insurance * Adelina's * First World Bank * Super-Duper Mart * Construction Zone * Harvest & Trustee Bank * The Joonas Apartments * Mel's Scrapyard * Desert Shack * Jerry's Car Workshop Trivia * There are three vaults on the map. ** Vault 420 was the main vault, and one of the first structures on the map. There is a power room with a Power Armor Energy Regenerator, a diner and kitchen with food supplies in it, two water purifiers, a lounge with a computer and TV in it, bedrooms and bathrooms. Interestingly, the main hallway is full of copies of Joonwindows 10 and Thomnux Mint laying all over the floor (they used to be on a table, but the explosion in the vault sent them all over the hallway). There was originally only one water purifier, but it got contaminated so another was built and the main water purifying area was renovated. The vault is equipped with a Self Maintenance Unit. The vault was abandoned when the Water Purifier was contaminated again and the power generator exploded, exposing the vault to the elements of the outside world and making it an unsafe place to be. ** Vault 999 is an almost completely destroyed Vault, appearing to have been a very low budget vault. The entrance is very small and destroyed, the living quarters are collapsed and there is a "Water Purifier-a-tron 9001" room that is inaccessible. The only things in it are tables with food on them. ** Vault 79 is a very small fault that is flooded with irradiated water. There is almost nothing of use in the vault; the only things that can be seen in it are a power generator(?) and a fridge, oven, table and bathroom furniture floating in the irradiated water. The entrance of the vault is hidden in a small cave. It can be assumed that there is more to the vault, just that the flooded area is the only accessible area. * The "Aperture Laboratories: California Division" is a reference to Aperture Science from Portal; however since it was under construction at the time the bombs fell, it is only a small cave with nothing of use in it. There is a small Back to the Future reference in it (the ELB sign on a plank of wood covering up a tunnel). * This PBS takes place in California: this is proven by the "Aperture Laboratories: California Division" sign. * There are many references to popular movies/other media in this PBS: ** Back to the Future *** Jaws 19 "This Time It's Really, Really Personal" (an ad that can be seen in Back to the Future Part II) *** Eastwood Ravine *** ELB sign ** Fallout (obviously) ** Payday 2 (Harvest & Trustee Bank, First World Bank) *** The Harvest & Trustee bank actually has a note on the door saying that they are temporarily closed due to a large amount of robberies recently, another Payday reference. *** One of the signs on the First World Bank says that is sponsored by GenSec Security, a company in Payday 2. ** Jurassic Park (InGen generator, Isla Nublar East Dock sign) * There are many references to an earlier PBS from 2015, Hollowlake. This includes the Joonas Apartments having a design almost identical to the ones in Hollowlake, a road sign saying "HOLLOWLAKE 125 MILES" and a destroyed version of The Dino Nightclub, a nightclub that first appeared in Hollowlake. * The construction zone originally had a crane, but it collapsed since the structure had severely weakened and parts of the crane are still laying around the city. * There are many references to earlier PBS games: the Hollowlake references as mentioned earlier, the return of Sweetie Belle Insurance from Somewhere, Estonia and Bank PBS, and Shrek Insur. from Building a Town. * The Punchwood Family Bunker is a reference to Youtuber Paulsoaresjr's series on Sheltered. According to a note near the bunker, the bunker's construction was "put on hold until 2034" because "there's not gonna be any nuclear wars in the next 25 years, right?". This shows that the bombs in the Fallout PBS universe were probably dropped before 2034 (unless the bunker was just forgotten about), and that the construction of the bunker was put on hold in 2009. * A secret bunker can be found in the same mountain where Vault 420, the Aztecan Temple, Aperture Laboratories and the radio antenna are located. The (apparently abandoned) bunker seems to be in good condition, has a lot of food, a set of power armor, laser ammo regeneration machine, several weapons with ammo, heating, water purification and a self destruction switch. The entrance to the cave bunker can be activated with two switches hidden in various locations around the map. * There is another abandoned bunker hidden under the Dino Nightclub, with some furniture, a skeleton, a laser weapon and pure water in it. The laser rifle was taken by Joonas08Joonas (who also siphoned the pure water) as part of the main story in the PBS. * Funnily enough, Fallout PBS was supposed to be a normal PBS; but vehicles turned out to be broken as part of a Roblox update and one of the people online at the time got mad and bombed the one street that was built (the main street of the main city later on). As a joke, Joonas08Joonas built a bomb shelter, but the others continued it underground making Vault 420 and so the Fallout PBS was born. * There was a huge update to the PBS called the Radioactive Update, where the game was basically closed for a week (or more) while Joonas08Joonas added a lot more locations and lore. Sadly, the game was abandoned right after the massive update, as the map was too big and too laggy to explore now. The update was supposed to add a whole new "Power Armor" mechanic and a return to Vault 420 since it has the only power armor energy regenerator unit, but of course that never happened. There is a trailer for the Radioactive Update on Joonas08Joonas's old Youtube channel needed. * There is a destroyed Aztecan temple on the map, with a sign in front of it saying "Some random Aztecan temple, built 649649547 years ago". This goes with the running gag of "Aztecan temples" appearing in several PBSes and being completely useless old structures with no purpose at all. * There are several references to Lumber Tycoon 2 in the PBS: a "Beta Axe of Bosses" box can be found in the Super-Duper Mart, and there is a road sign pointing to a "Defaultio's Lumberjack Shack". * Almost every (non-decorative) structure has a purpose: for example, several buildings contain food required for survival, the First World Bank has a fusion cell in it, the Sweetie Belle Insurance building was used as temporary shelter when Vault 420 was abandoned, The Dino Nightclub has a backup generator which would have been used for getting power, the car workshop had a set of Power Armor, weapons can be found in several buildings, and so on. * The radio antenna on top of the mountain was apparently supposed to be important in this PBS, as it was featured prominently in the Radioactive Update trailer and it was the thumbnail of the game after the Radioactive Update. It is unknown what it's purpose would have been. * Sun-Mart is a reference to a store in one of Joonas08Joonas's games from 2011. Caution, one of the display speakers in the store is booby trapped and may kill you! The store also contains plant seeds and other stuff required to grow plants for food. * Jerry's Car Workshop is a parody of the Red Rocket Gas Station featured prominently in the first Fallout 4 trailer. * The Super-Duper Mart is a reference to a store of the same name in Fallout 3 and Fallout 4. Fallout PBS 2 Fallout PBS 2 was supposed to be the sequel to the original Fallout PBS, but it was abandoned not shortly after it was started. Locations * Vault 97 ** Vault Door ** Bathrooms ** Diner ** Main Hall ** Overseer's Office * Small Convinience Store * Joontropolis Headquarters * Destroyed Suburb * Dunwich Borers LLC * Joontropolis Mining Site * Vault 86 ** Diner ** Water Purification Room ** Overseer's Office ** Vault Door * Vault 105 ** Bedrooms ** Water Purifier ** Furnace Room * Mart (WIP) * Destroyed Construction Site ("Greenetech Corp.") * Derelict Bomb Shelter Trivia * This PBS was originally supposed to start before the nuclear bombs fell, with people going into the vault and coming out to a destroyed city. Since a cryogenic sleep pod can be found, it is assumed that the people of Vault 97 were to be put into cryogenic refrigeration for a set period of time, then wake up to a bombed city. There are also bomb sirens that can be found and activated, further proving the theory of the PBS starting before the fall of the bombs. * Interestingly, despite this PBS never even fully "starting" (it didn't ever reach the stage where the nuclear bombs were going to fall and the RP was to start), the map is surprisingly large and detailed. * Since this PBS never fully "began" and lasting a fairly short time and being rather forgettable, it is not counted as part of the main series of PBSes. * Dunwich Borers LLC. is a reference to the haunted Dunwich buildings in the Fallout games. Like Fallout, some haunted things also happened in this place, like creepy sounds (by invisible detection blocks), doors opening by themselves, etc. * This PBS takes place in Jooncity, CA as evidenced by a road sign. Apparently Jooncity, CA had a population of 8692 people. The CA presumably stands for California. * There are 3 vaults in the game. ** Vault 97 would have been the main vault, it is also the most complete and best looking. It is heavily based off of Vault 111 in Fallout 4. Accessible rooms include the vault door room, the vault door access shack on the surface, bathrooms, diner, overseer's office, main room, and sitting tables. Presumably there was going to be a cryogenic preservation chamber as well. ** Vault 86 can be found hidden away in the Joontropolis Mining Site, and would have been a source of food, as everything in the vault is ruined, including the diner which has a lot of full boxes of food on the floor. Signs reveal that the story of this vault is they had a very low budget to build it (only 5 million dollars), so all the equipment broke down. The vault door broke down after 1 month and radiation started seeping in, so everyone took refuge in the water purification room. A "mad bastard Stanley" broke a vault access door, trapping them all down there. The same guy also stole the water chip, leaving the vault with irradiated water, leaving them all to die. ** Vault 105 was on the corner of the map and is in very good condition, with a (presumably) working water purifier, bedrooms and a furnace room(?) accessible. It is unknown why this vault was in so good condition - it can be assumed that the story for it hadn't been thought up yet and it had yet to be destroyed. * Interestingly, this PBS was built on top of the Bank PBS. You can still see the river and other underground things of the Bank PBS under the map. * There is a bomb shelter under the streets in one part of the map. A computer, bed, sink, mug and food can be found in it. This bomb shelter was probably not finished by the time the PBS was abandoned, as it is too clean considering it's exposed to the elements. * It is presumed that the Joontropolis Headquarters would have been a source of power and radio communications for the wasteland, as destroyed power generators and an ejectable working fusion cell can be found. There is also a radio tower at the HQ that requires power to be activated. Category:ROBLOX games Category:2015 games Category:PBS games